


Priorities

by magicbunny



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbunny/pseuds/magicbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living as they are, what’s their highest priority?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

One of the things that piss Louis off is waking up early to fetch someone who has no intention of getting up at all„, or maybe it’s just the fact that he ran into a slut getting out of Harry’s room. So instead of the planned morning tackle, he woke the younger lad by slamming the door shut so hard it rattled and the curly haired was alarmed that it would fall off. The tan boy stood by the other’s bedside with hands on his hips and quirk of his eyebrow, the right sass that is Louis Tomlinson.

"When we were still living together you were always the neat one. What happened here? And what the hell went wrong with your head that made you get drunk and take a whore home the night before our interview for our world tour?" Louis hissed suppressing himself from raising his voice to not start a yelling fest. They are both quite competitive with that. The Cheshire lad grunted and covered his head with a pillow. Louis bit back any curse word currently passing his mind and tried to pull away the pillow

"You have a bad image for womanizing, do you want to be a diva in the public’s eyes too?!? What the hell’s going on with you?!?!"

Harry suddenly let go of the pillow. It’s almost funny how Louis almost stumbled down due to his own pulling force if not for the fact that Harry is glaring at him.

"Image? You really need to bring that up don’t you? Which ‘image’ of us is real anyway?" the younger venomously asked with his morning rasp voice

"Seems like both…." Louis muttered looking away with a grimace "…. you are starting to live off to their words so why can’t I bring that subject up? Are you enjoying being the right twat media are portraying you as, Mr. Casanova?" the Doncaster lad mockingly added

"You think I’m enjoying this? You think I get drunk because it’s fun? Don’t think of me as you who drink just for the thrill of it. I go out every night I can, get myself properly drunk and find some company not because I just want to. I have a reason, Lou. And you of all people should know my reason." the curly haired said bitterly

"No I don’t know. I can’t understand you anymore" Louis said a little gentler

The Cheshire lad got out of the bed in a whim and is suddenly in front of the other, not leaving any space for Louis’ wanted escape. The younger’s long arms barred him from running away as Harry leveled his eyes to try and meet Louis’ wandering ones. Blue eyes won’t meet green but the emeralds still burned intently to his face.

"Why don’t you ask management then? Or how about your girlfriend?"

"Don’t involve El here"

"Oh I see. I enjoy womanizing and you enjoy having a girlfriend. Yeah, fair game we’re playing."

"I just don’t want you to blame someone who’s just abiding her contract"

"Fuck the contract!"

"If we breach our contract then our lives and careers would truly be fucked!"

"Career, your career has always been your priority, isn’t it? It was never me! It was never us!"

A hand on his chin forced his face up but Louis still refused to look at those jade. Harry is demanding for some words but Louis isn’t sure if he could give them to the younger. As he tried to look anywhere but the other’s orbs, his ceruleans caught sight of something that immediately seized his attention and made wariness to override his feelings at the moment. He quickly grabbed the younger’s arm and gape at the sight. Angry red marks lining up the Cheshire lad’s once smooth wrist. When Harry realized what the other discovered he panicked and desperately tried to wriggle out of the other’s hold but the older show cased iron grip. 

"What the hell Hazza!? I can try to understand your constant visit to bars and you fucking around with random whores, but this?!? Harry!"

Louis didn’t hide his disbelief and disappointment. Harry is still trying to free his arm

"Why do you care? Just go and take care of your career!"

"I care because I love you, you unbelievable twat!"

That made Harry stop struggling. For a moment they searched each other’s orbs for the truth they wanted to know. The younger remained tight-lipped silent as the other lead him to sit on the bed. Louis went to get the first aid kit. The wounds looked a night old, not bleeding but still fresh cuts. The Doncaster lad wants to ensure that they are properly disinfected and he put a bandage, propping it like a full hand injury than slit wrist ones. As he was working with the curly haired’s wound, the tan boy spoke

"You’re wrong; my career was never my top priority. It has always been you. I don’t want to make you lose the dream you are just starting to make into reality. I know how much you love singing, that’s why I don’t want to mess it up for you. I think of you every time I do something. ‘Would this be good for Harry?’, ‘what would Harry feel about this?’ It’s always those questions first. Nothing ever comes up before you."

The younger listened intently and felt a lump block his throat when the other finished. Is Lou really that dedicated to him? But then why….

"Why haven’t you said those words for a long time?"

The tan boy looked up at him to silently ask what exactly does he mean so Harry clarified

"You haven’t said you love me for a long time so I thought….."

The younger cast his eyes down, not knowing how to battle with the flaming sincerity of the blue orbs.

"Because I’m afraid. I’m afraid you won’t respond the same way because you got tired of my cowardice. I’m afraid you realize I’m not worth any of your time, attention and love. I’m afraid to find out that you have eyes for someone way better than me. Someone you could introduce to the public. Someone you could be proud of. I’m afraid you’ll tell me it’s over for us. I was afraid Haz, and I still am"

Louis closed his eyes and rested his forehead on their intertwined hands. The warmth of Harry’s large hands is the only thing that keeps him from having cold feet. The curly haired watched his boyfriend crumble into a resigned mess on his lap, holding his hands tight, all weight down for the younger to carry. But when it’s Louis, carrying all the weight isn’t ever a bother; Louis would always be his world. So he couldn’t believe that the older thought he could ever end their love. Louis is a lot of his first, and Harry is determined to keep the Doncaster lad as his last of everything too. The curly haired pulled one of his hands out of the tan boy’s grip and he felt Louis stiffen as if terrified the younger would leave him there. The Cheshire lad immediately caressed the other’s hair, threading his fingers through his loved fringes, giving mild massage here and there until Louis relaxed

"That would never happen Lou. I love you as always. I even think I fall for you harder everyday of my life. Everything you do just makes the butterflies in my stomach to cause stampedes. No one could ever compare to you. This might sound stupid but you are the only person who ever made my heart stop then beat so fast like it’s in a marathon. My love for you overflows I don’t even know how to contain it anymore. My world revolves around you or more appropriate you are my….."

Before Harry could finish his cheesy line his lips were sealed by the ones he missed for so long. The Doncaster lad lunged towards him so suddenly that they stumbled down the bed. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s lithe stature and pulled him down to deepen the demanding kiss they share. They smiled through the kiss. Priority or not, their love is tough. And they know it’ll get stronger with every struggle.

~end~


End file.
